Lessons with Potter
by rmhale
Summary: Harry attempts to teach Draco Tai Chi, the results are mind blowing. Inspired by TwilightMundi and her tweet about sweaty boys. HarryxDraco.


**A/N: The other day TwilightMundi tweeted about sweaty 18 year old boys and it took my mind to dirty places…and since I am still in HP mode due to rereading the books and watching the movie, it HAD to be Harry and Draco.**

**So thank you to TwilightMundi for the inspiration and thanks to TwilightMundi and on the Turningaway for making this readable, flow well and making me look like I write better than a first grader.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned harry Potter, it would have turned out much different. So I obviously don't and I bow to J.K. Rowling for her genius…and J.K.? We need to throw out that epilogue and let these boys be together.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, although he would never admit it out loud to anyone, Draco Malfoy had some not-too-spectacular ideas. They were obviously very few and far between, because he was as close to perfection as Hogwarts was going to get. Well, in his opinion at least. Far be it from him to deny all of them, from first years to faculty alike, their perception of what perfect was.<p>

"Perfect" was who Draco happened to be walking alongside at this ungodly hour of the morning in an effort to be "friends" with Potter. Perfect Potter, the Saviour, the slayer of The Dark Lord, and of all the people he could spend time with, he wanted to do so with Draco. And it was Potter's fantastic idea to get to know one another better by participating in activities that made the other happy. All the returning eighth years had their own room but shared one common room, so Draco had been spending more and more time around Potter. Draco's growing infatuation led to agreeing to Potter's plan.

Of course they indulged Draco first; it was, after all, Potter's suggestion, so the noble thing to do had been to experience a little bit of Draco's passions before they delved into the world of Potter. And honestly, it was a disaster; the man had no idea of what quiet was and an ordinary game of chess turned into a battle for concentration over Potter's constant nattering. To make matters worse, he had the audacity to consume a treacle tart over the board whilst he was plotting, if you could call his horrible strategy that, and littered the ivory board with crumbs.

Now it was Potter's turn and he had asked Draco to join him outside the gates on Saturday morning at 6AM and Draco was normally not up until 10AM on the weekends. That was when he could relax, sleep in. After all, proper sleep habits were conducive to maintaining youthful skin and he had endured enough stress to make him look like a geriatric long before he was due. Sleep was imperative and apparently another thing that Potter didn't grasp in that Gryffindor head of his. Things like silence when playing chess, not talking when you have food in your mouth and learning that your trousers weren't a proper substitute for a napkin.

"What is this we are doing again, Potter?"

"I thought we were past the Potter/Malfoy bit?"

"Whatever, my mind doesn't function properly at this hour, _Harry. _Remind me why we are dressed in these pajama bottoms and cotton tee shirts you gave me? Because really Potter, sorry, I mean Harry, cotton? On a Malfoy? It's unheard of, thank gods all the smart people aside from one are sleeping right now and can't see."

Harry jogged up ahead of him for a few steps then turned around and faced Draco, walking backwards, a smile lighting up his face. A face which Draco had recently begun to notice was rather not so unfortunate to gaze at. There was something quite dashing about the black hair, that really could use a comb, and golden skin that accented some of the greenest eyes that Draco had ever seen. And while it was no secret Potter preferred bollocks to breasts, that didn't mean he would ever look at Draco that way.

"We, Draco, are doing Tai Chi. And the reason I do it at this ungodly hour is because no one is up but the creatures of the forest and it is beautiful and peaceful and best of all, the spot is secluded. That means no one can see us." Potter winked at him then turned around.

Draco gulped, feeling foolish for letting his stomach flutter and he wouldn't deny that some rather licentious thoughts involving him and Potter's mouth flashed in his mind. Draco willed his cock to stay down; any level of arousal would be more than obvious in these atrocious sweats that Potter had brought him to wear.

"And what is Tai Chi? It sounds like a curse gone wrong."

Potter threw his head back and laughed. Why did he have to do that? All it made Draco want to do was lick the long expanse of tawny skin and nibble on the tendons that flexed as Potter chuckled at him. Once Potter stopped with his antics, he explained as they walked.

"It's actually a very relaxing form of martial arts. The Chinese have some amazing methods of meditation and Hermione's mum thought it might help me to be calm and center myself when things were getting bad. It's been an enormous help. People wonder why I haven't lost my mind with all I've dealt with. That's why."

Potter stopped and looked off into the distance, having gone somewhere else in his mind and Draco was only a little jealous that he couldn't take him there as well. As Potter reflected, Draco stared at the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Harry was an enigma, an extremely handsome and devastatingly sexy one. There were things Draco learned every day about Harry that contradicted everything he ever thought he knew about the man. Although it was odd to think them men now, looking at Harry standing next to him, Draco had no doubt that he was a man.

"Sorry, got distracted, let's go then," Potter murmured, leading the way once again.

Draco followed him until they reached a clearing in the forest; they were definitely all alone. Draco hoped this wasn't some half-assed attempt for Potter to get revenge for all the things Draco thought they'd already forgiven each other for. He turned around and his mouth went dry; Potter had removed his shoes and was taking off his shirt. All of the muscles in his back flexed as he pulled it off and Draco's cock started to stir.

"Now is not the time," Draco whispered to his prick. "Don't you dare humiliate me in front of Potter."

"Why are you stripping, Potter? Do I look that easy?"

Harry turned around and looked him over once. "You? Easy? Hardly. I figure anyone who gets to be with you has to work rather hard at it." Then Harry winked again and turned that beautiful back on Draco once more. "You only need the bottoms; you'll be most comfortable that way. It's relaxing and the sun will be upon us shortly and you'll get hot."

"Oh gods Potter, am I going to…sweat?" Didn't Potter know that Malfoys did not participate in activities that caused them to perspire? Well, most activities; the bedroom didn't count.

Potter laughed again; the sound was wonderful. It was nice to see Potter relaxed enough with him to show his true emotions. For years it seemed that anger or outright coldness were the only emotions Draco got from Harry Potter.

"Sweating is good for you, Draco. Puts hair on your chest."

Draco nearly squeaked; if it were a dignified noise, he would have. "I have no desire to have a forest on my chest Potter. Let's leave that for the woodland creatures, shall we? I prefer myself as I am, smooth."

"Hmmmmm," Potter said. "So body hair bothers you? Good to know, Draco. I hope I don't offend your sensibilities then."

Harry turned again and faced him and this time Draco braved looking at his body below his neck, and holy fuck was Potter perfect. This form of meditation, or whatever the hell it was, did him good. Potter's thinly muscled chest tapered down to his flat, narrow waist. Dark nipples had the faintest dusting of hair around them and he was smooth everywhere else save for the trail of soft black hair that went from right under his belly button to disappear into the waistline of the ridiculous cotton sweats that matched Draco's.

Draco gulped. "No, I think my senses will be just fine." He was proud of himself for getting the whole sentence out without a waver in his voice.

"Well, get your shirt and shoes off then, we are wasting this beautiful morning. The sun comes up quickly and gets very bright and I prefer to do this in softer light."

Hesitantly, Draco removed his shoes and went to take off the shirt. He felt like this was a test and if Potter didn't at least remotely like the way he looked all the stupid feelings he harbored for the Boy Wonder would never have a chance to be returned. Draco knew what kind of boys Potter preferred - thick, strong ones - and he was anything but.

"Fuck it," Draco said under his breath and took off his shirt. He knew he was on the thin side and really had no desire to see the look on Potter's face when he saw him shirtless for the first time so he kept his back turned.

Draco swore that he felt Harry's eyes on him, but seeing as it was impossible to "feel" a gaze, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. And while he wished it was him that was coming, instead it was some bizarre relaxing exercise that Potter felt had to be done before normal people were up.

When he turned around, he was a little taken aback to see that Potter's eyes were definitely watching him and he was more than a little self-conscious.

"Stop staring Potter, it's rude."

Potter's mouth turned up into that infuriating grin he wore so much lately. It made his whole damn face even more appealing and Draco had another silent conversation with his cock to stay down. He imagined Bulstrode posing nude for Playwitch and his arousal was immediately doused.

"Can't help it, Draco. My eyes are drawn to what is aesthetically pleasing."

Was Potter flirting with him? Draco's mind was in overdrive, but he was most certain that it was all in jest. "Oh, please Potter, don't even pretend to know that word even means."

Potter rolled his eyes and stood in front of him. A little too close, but Draco was not going to complain about the invasion of his personal space. If he had his way, Potter would be invading a whole lot more than the air around him.

"Are you ready, Draco?" Potter's voice was low, husky and Draco felt his fucking cock trying to wake up once again. He really wasn't sure how he would get through this with his dignity intact and having Harry mock him for getting an erection while relaxing was not his idea of fun.

"Yes."

Potter leaned forward and Draco could feel the warmth of his skin. For a moment he wanted to lean into the man in front of him and absorb it all.

"Watch carefully," Harry whispered in Draco's ear before stepping back. Draco felt a shudder move through his entire body; his eyes never left Harry.

"First you step out until your feet are shoulder width apart."

Harry dropped his shoulders, moved his feet and never once broke the connection of their eyes. Draco stood directly in front of him and repeated the action. Draco knew that in the light of the morning sun he looked even paler, but Harry? Fuck, Harry looked bloody gorgeous with the slender rays trying to peek out behind the clouds, hitting his sun-kissed skin and making him look certifiably shaggable.

"Watch," Harry whispered. Draco's mouth ran dry as he observed Harry slowly bend his knees as his long, sinewy arms raised up in front of him. Then Potter's hands moved in an arc, like he was sliding them down the backside of a large ball. When he stopped there and looked up at Draco, there was a pause while they both stared.

Knowing that he was going to jump on Potter's cock if he looked one more second, Draco dropped his gaze and very slowly bent his knees. Closing his eyes, he mimicked Potter, dropping down towards the ground before rising again and imagining a globe in front of him that he had to glide his hands over. Just in that brief movement, Draco began to understand how Harry could take himself to another place where nothing could touch him.

"Perfect, look at me." Harry spoke very softly, as not to disturb the silence too much.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and blinked, the sun was higher up and it was starting to get very warm. It was unseasonably hot and even the morning could be stifling. Harry was looking at him under hooded lids and Draco wanted so badly to reach out and touch the sheen of perspiration he saw on Harry's neck and chest.

Harry said nothing as he turned, moving his hands as he went. It looked like the most graceful display of motion as his arms appeared to be turning the ball over and under as his whole body twisted and turned. All of his motions were fluid and sensual. The muscles rippled and twisted and extended all over his body and Draco was mesmerized.

Harry finally turned back to him once more and when he stopped he was right in front of Draco. The fiery green eyes nailed him to the spot. Both of their breathing was labored and Draco felt the sweat running slowly down his back under the heat of the sun. Neither of them moved; it was impossible. Draco wanted to ask Harry if he felt it too, the need to reach out and grab and taste every inch of skin showing and hidden as well, but he didn't want to ruin the charged atmosphere around them.

The light glinted off Harry's neck and Draco watched as a bead of sweat lost its battle and went rolling down Harry's throat and stopping at his collar bone. There was no stopping Draco after that. He leaned forward, swiped the moisture with his finger and watched Potter bite into his plump lower lip as he licked it from his finger.

"Merlin," Harry whispered.

"Delicious," Draco said, slowly moving his tongue along his lower lip. There was no stopping this head-first plunge into this feat of bravery that any Gryffindor would have been proud of, so he didn't know where the hell the courage came from. There was no denying that he wanted Harry Potter and it appeared as if Harry might want him just as badly.

Their faces moved closer together until their breath mingled and there was less than an inch separating them. Just as Draco pushed forward to seal their mouths, Harry stepped back, smiled and crouched once again as he extended his arms up and out. There was no stopping Draco's cock, it was filling at a rapid pace and he was blessedly thankful that Potter's cock was thick and hard under the thin cotton bottoms he dressed them both in.

Draco watched as Harry hands went straight up, his skin so smooth aside from the soft black hair under his arm. Harry was stunning, all man, strong and confident and provocative all at once. The hands came down painstakingly slowly and landed in the middle of Draco's chest. Draco was slightly self-conscious that his skin was damp from the humidity and heat but Harry didn't seem to notice a thing.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ Draco's heart was hammering in his chest and there was no way Harry could miss the speed at which it beat against his hand. The cadence was steady under Harry's fingers and Draco was aching for the kiss he was denied before. Harry leaned forward and Draco could almost taste the inside of his mouth. Then Harry pushed off Draco's chest and pulled his arms back into that maddening arc, moving them away from Draco and up into the air Harry's hands curved outward over Draco's head and then swiftly came down around his back and Draco was pulled against Harry's hot, damp skin.

"I know what it means," Harry murmured in Draco's ear, "aesthetically. And let me make this clear right now." Harry ground his hips into Draco's forcing their cocks to take one hard, pleasurable slide against each other and Draco didn't even try to hold back his moan. "Your looks please me greatly."

Harry's hands crawled up his back, twisted in his hair and pulled Draco's head back. Draco felt suspended in time, dying to know what Harry wanted and deciding that whatever it was, Draco would never tell him no. Hair as black as the midnight hour shrouded Harry's face as he leaned forward, and silky, warm wetness touched Draco's throat.

"Oh fuck, Harry," Draco cried as he felt Harry's tongue lick from the base of his neck up to his ear. Harry's tongue moved up and down his neck in long, lazy strokes, rendering Draco absolutely useless. Somewhere in the corner of his pleasure-induced brain he was thankful that Potter was holding him up because surely his legs would fail him. Reverent kisses and sharp nips of teeth were sending Draco spiraling out of control. Every move of Potter's mouth sent sparks shooting into Draco's cock.

"You taste better than I ever imagined, Draco. Salty, sweet…perfect."

"I'll have you know, Potter, that the salty is all your fault." Harry's mouth moved swiftly to the other side of his neck, licking the bead of sweat as it rolled down. Draco gripped Harry tightly around the waist, letting Harry kiss, bite and taste him, reveling in the intoxicating sensation of Potter's mouth on him.

"Merlin, Draco, I want to taste you everywhere, but first, here."

The long wait was over; Harry laid his mouth gently over Draco's, a severe contrast to the assault on his neck. Neither moved a muscle, their lips joined, and hearts racing. Harry's breath fanned over Draco's mouth and Draco knew he had to taste. The very tip of Draco's tongue came out to press against Potter's bottom lip and apparently that was The Saviour's undoing.

A growl reverberated through Harry's entire body, shaking Draco to his very core. There was something very thrilling about being able to garner that kind of reaction from Harry Potter with just the press of a tongue. Draco's hands slid into the silken locks on Harry's head, twisting his fingers until they were so intertwined that Harry couldn't pull back. Draco loved the feel of it wrapped around his fingers. Like Harry, his hair was striking, wild and did what it wanted to it. Those were traits in the Gryffindor that Draco was most attracted to.

Harry's mouth opened up and his tongue coiled around Draco's. Together they allowed their mouths to slide over each other in an erotic dance of slippery kisses. Groans were passed from one mouth to the other and their hands were wandering everywhere, touching as much skin as possible. Harry's body was so sweaty against Draco's, making the friction of their movements elicit even more powerful responses from both of them.

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco cried when Harry's hands grabbed onto his hair and yanked back so he could sink his teeth into the juncture of Draco's shoulder. "Gods, are you trying to mark me?"

"Yes," Harry said vehemently as he nipped his way down Draco's chest. "Fuck yes." Potter worked his way back up, his tongue bathing all the places he'd just marred Draco's skin. "Look at you, so bloody gorgeous, Draco. Look."

There was no denying Harry when he used that voice, Draco looked down, his eyes following the wet trails where there were angry red teeth marks on his milky white chest. He'd been _marked_ by Potter and his cock was ready to burst.

Harry's fingers were trailing slowly up and down his chest, memorizing all the sharp angles and soft, pale belly which quivered under Potter's touch. Draco gasped when Harry's fingers slipped down into the waistband of his sweats and moved back and forth under the band. When they slipped down further and grazed the head of Draco's cock, he whimpered as Harry murmured, "No pants? Gods, you are amazing."

Draco willed himself not come all over Harry's hand as he felt those strong, sure fingers slide up and down his prick. No one who had ever touched him this way before had ever made him feel like a bloody virgin fumbling around in a hidden alcove. Malfoys were not premature ejaculators and Draco sure as fuck wasn't going to start that trend. Draco pulled Harry's hand away from his cock, held it up to his mouth and kissed each finger tip, watching Harry's eyes glaze over.

Draco placed a wet kiss in the middle of Harry's palm. "What are we doing, Harry?" He needed to know what Harry thought, if it was a one off, if it was possibly more. Draco just needed to have a clear understanding before they went any further.

Harry curled his hand around Draco's neck and drew their foreheads together. He pressed a quick kiss to Draco's mouth. "Well, Draco, we were supposed to be learning Tai Chi, it is after all my turn. But you had to look so fucking beautiful in this place that I have always thought of as my own. I wanted to share it with you, but I never imagined I'd get to kiss you, to touch you. So in answer to your question, we will do whatever you want."

Harry pulled Draco up against his chest, both of them slick with sweat, and Draco had never felt more turned on. When Blaise had been sweaty in bed with him, Draco was almost disgusted but Potter? _Fucking hell. _Everything about Potter was bloody provocative. Draco knew what he wanted, to feel Potter penetrate him, make him burn and thrust into him until he watched Potter come all over him.

"What I want, Potter, is for you to fuck me." Draco whispered these words into Harry's throat, holding his breath, hoping Harry wouldn't say no.

"Umpf," Draco said as Potter lifted him, wandlessly transfigured a shirt into a soft pallet and laid him down. The intensity of Potter's stare sent warm currents through his veins. The searing heat of the sun had nothing on Harry's gaze. The vivid verdant eyes were flashing with emotion and a promise of what was to come. And if he was being honest, Draco couldn't _wait_ to come.

No words were spoken as Harry hooked his hands into the sides of Draco's sweats and slid them off his body. Everything they needed to say was spoken with fingers, mouths, hands and eyes. Harry stood up, blocking the sun and watching Draco, waiting until Draco's gaze fell on the tented front of his sweats. With a slow wink, he pushed the sweats off his hips and let them fall into a heap at his feet.

Draco's eyes widened; of course Potter's cock was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. It jutted out from his body, thicker than Draco's and a shade darker than Potter's suntanned skin. Heavy round bollocks hung underneath it and they were begging to be swallowed by Draco's mouth. Inky black curls surrounding Harry's cock only made it look even longer and Draco wondered how Potter was going to make it fit without discomfort. Watching Harry wrap his hand around the middle, use his thumb to pull the foreskin back and reveal the rounded head, Draco knew he'd take any pain just to feel that inside of him.

Draco looked up at Potter with a sultry gaze, pulling him down by sheer will alone. Sitting down on Draco's hips, Harry leaned down and kissed him, pressing their cocks together with a subtle sway of his hips. Draco dug his fingers into Harry's waist, pushing up, letting instinct guide him. Their mouths moved furiously, tongues sliding, tasting and teeth biting at lips. When Draco thrust up harder than before into Potter's hips, Harry bit down onto Draco's lip until a tinge of copper invaded the electrifying flavor of their combined tastes.

Potter slipped a hand between their over-heated bodies and gripped both their cocks, stroking in a slow, maddening pace. Draco tried to force his prick faster through Potter's hand but Harry was strong enough to hold his hips down with his own. The brutal assault of Harry's mouth on his kept Draco right on the edge. All it would take was a slight bit of pressure from Potter's hand and to make Draco come all over them both.

Harry knew this and didn't allow it to happen. He kept Draco hovering on the brink of something amazing and every time he felt the heat unfurling in his belly and traveling to his balls, Harry would stop. It was making Draco lose his mind, something that never happened to him. Sex had always been a way to get off and Harry was changing that way of thinking very quickly.

"Harry, please!" Draco was not above begging anymore. He needed to feel Harry, everywhere.

"Please what?" Harry's voice was raspy and grated over Draco's skin, igniting his flesh.

"Fuck me." Draco's words were faint, but Harry heard them loud and clear.

Taking one more biting kiss, Harry dragged his mouth down Draco's body, not stopping until he engulfed Draco's cock in his mouth.

"Oh gods, oh fuck, Harry, fuck!" Draco's back arched up off the ground, pushing his cock further down Harry's throat. It didn't faze Harry; he opened up and took Draco down to the base of his cock. For a second, Draco made a mental note to hex any boy who helped educate Potter in the art of cock sucking, because he was incredible at it.

That thought dissipated as Harry used his wicked tongue to press firmly against Draco's prick as it moved expertly from top to bottom, dipping into his slit with every pass. The now familiar heat coiled in his belly once more and just as Draco's balls tightened, Harry let him fall from his mouth. Draco cried out in frustration.

"Not yet, Draco, not until I am inside you." Harry whispered, then Draco felt a cool wetness at his entrance. If it wasn't so shocking of a sensation, he would have been even more turned on by the sheer power it took for Harry to perform all these wandless spells.

Harry dragged a finger over Draco's balls, moving back until it was pressing lightly against Draco's arse. The finger slowly circled, pressing, never entering and when Draco tried to bear down on it, Harry used his other hand to keep him still.

A fine sheen of perspiration coated both their bodies, the sun beat down and Draco didn't know if the heat consuming him was from that or Potter-induced. A bit of both, he figured. Draco let out an undignified moan as he felt the finger breach him, sliding in, pulling out, repeating it until Draco was whimpering with need.

"For fucks sake Potter, I'm not a bloody virgin, just fuck me."

Potter smirked, _smirked! _As soon as he withdrew his finger, Draco felt the head of his cock pushing against him. Locking gazes with Harry, he nodded once then felt the powerful surge and biting sting of penetration. Harry pushed in until his balls were flush with Draco's ass, biting his lip and slamming his eyes shut.

_Not so in control then._

Draco waited patiently for Potter to gather his bearings, studying the man above him and thinking how fucking sexy it was that his hair clung to his neck and his face was flushed with the strain. There was a slight tremble in Harry's arms as he held himself up. Draco reached up, wrapped his arms and legs around Harry and pulled him down on top of him.

"Move," he murmured in Harry's ear, "and kiss me."

Harry trailed his mouth down Draco's jaw as his he began shallow thrusts into Draco's all-encompassing heat. Their movements were deliberately slow and drawn out. That allowed the embers smoldering inside of them to ignite and burn. The flame got hotter, brighter with every push of Harry's cock into Draco. Their lips never parted, letting their tongues dance and tangle and mimic the lazy slide of Harry's prick.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Harry pulled back, his breath ragged. He lifted Draco's hips and sped up his thrusts, slamming into Draco with fervor and passion, nailing his prostate with every forward push. Draco gripped the material beneath his fingers, hanging on for dear life as Harry drove into him in frenzied strokes.

The air was punctuated with pants, grunts, _fucks_ and keening cries.

There was no more holding back for Draco, he had to let go. How could he keep it inside anymore when he was watching Harry Potter fuck him into oblivion?

"Fuck, Harry, almost there, gods please!"

Harry dug his nails into Draco's tender skin and the pain sent him plummeting over the edge and he exploded all over his stomach, wet drops of come painting them both.

"HarryHarryHarry," Draco chanted as his cock continued to drip onto him.

Harry's fell forward until his head pressed against Draco's, trying to align their lips yet unsuccessful due to the force in which he was still fucking Draco. He turned his head to the side and Harry buried his face in his neck, biting and licking until the thrusts became erratic and Harry shuddered and froze, screaming into Draco's skin as the power of his orgasm rocked through him. With each smooth glide of his hips, Draco felt the slick wetness inside of him. The sound Harry made was the most provocative sound Draco had ever heard and he'd be damned if anyone else was allowed to hear it.

Pulling Harry tight against him, Draco kissed the sweat-dampened hair, Harry's cheek, nose and finally his mouth. They rolled to the side, still not letting go, but Potter's cock slipped free and Draco felt strangely empty. Potter whispered again and the cold shock of the cleaning spell made Draco jump. Harry smiled and Draco could feel it against his mouth.

"Something amusing, Potter?" Draco traced lazy circles on Harry's back.

"Just thinking that my activity was much more fun than yours was."

Draco tried not to grin, but lost that battle quickly.

"Well, I suppose we will have to try this Chai Tea thing again."

Harry's smile lit up his face, his eyes alight with mischief. "It's called Tai _Chi._"

"Whatever, there must be many lessons you need to teach me, am I correct Potter?"

"Why yes, Draco, you are proving to be a most apt pupil."

This time Draco couldn't control the laugh that escaped him.

"Well you know I aim for perfection, so please, don't cut me loose until I have exceeded _all_ of your expectations."

Harry rolled him over and planted a solid kiss on Draco's mouth.

"I think you will need an infinite number of lessons. It's hard to teach students like you."

"As long as I am the _only _one you are teaching."

Harry traced the line of his jaw, looking down at him fondly.

"That, Draco, is a promise."

The world faded around them once again as they lost themselves in a tangle of limbs, moving onto the next lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>:-) Thanks!<strong>


End file.
